Teman Itu Apa?
by Anandra Mika
Summary: Selama ini ia selalu sendiri. Dia berbeda dengan orang lain. Perbedaan yang membuatnya terasingkan. "aku.. melihat orang lain dari keburukannya."


Selama ini ia selalu sendiri. Dia berbeda dengan orang lain. Perbedaan yang membuatnya terasingkan.

"aku.. melihat orang lain dari keburukannya."

_Warning : typo, OOC, dll. Fict pertama saya :v semoga suka, happy reading_

_Kuroko no basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

_._

_Teman itu apa? © Andra Ferumi_

_._

_Genre: angst &amp; friendship_

_._

Sepasang kaki itu selalu berjalan sendirian. Karena memiliki teman baginya adalah sebuah hal konyol.

"_teman itu ada buat apa sih?"_

Begitulah kira kira jawabannya jika ditanya mengenai teman. Dalam kamusnya teman itu adalah mereka yang datang disaat membutuhkannya, dan akan memandangnya aneh ketika dia membutuhkan mereka.

Dia lebih suka bermain di sosial media daripada pergi jalan jalan ke taman atau sebagainya.

_"menyenangkan ketika kau punya teman yang tidak terikat denganmu."_

Itulah pendapatnya ketika ditanya mengapa ia memilih bermain di sosial media. Dia punya ratusan teman disana, tanpa tau nama aslinya, tanpa tau wajahnya, tanpa terikat dengannya.

_"ketika salah satu menjauhimu kau tinggal mencari teman yang lain."_

Begitulah tambahnya. Tapi hukum seperti itu tidak berlaku di dunia nyata.

.

"izuki maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu, kiyoshi mengajakku menginap dirumahnya."

"ternyata kau suka ingkar janji hyuuga. Ini sudah yang kesepuluh kali."

"hah? Apa maksudmu?!" orang yang dipanggil hyuuga itu agak membentaknya, tidak terima atas perkataannya.

"tidak, bukan apa apa." Ia hanya berjalan ke arah rumahnya seolah tak ada apa apa. Padahal kejadian itu sangat menggores hatinya.

Seorang hyuuga junpei hampir bisa dibilang teman bagi izuki shun. Hanya hyuuga yang selalu senang dengan kehadirannya. Sampai ia tau bahwa dirinya juga hanya dimanfaatkan.

.

"izuki, ku dengar kau bertengkar dengan hyuuga kemarin?" tanya kiyoshi teppei dengan wajah khawatir.

"kami tidak bertengkar, aku hanya mengalah karna dia lebih memilih menginap dirumahmu daripada menemaniku ke toko buku." Izuki mengemasi buku bukunya dan bertingkah seolah hal yang dikatakan kiyoshi bukan hal penting. Dan memang kenyataannya begitu.

"kau.. marah ya?" wajah kiyoshi semakin menunjukan raut khawatir.

"tidak. Memangnya aku pantas?" izuki bangkit dari duduknya.

"hah?"

"ah bukan apa apa, lupakan saja." Kemudian ia berlalu keluar kelas.

"semua orang sama saja, memangnya dia pikir aku tidak tau siapa yang membuatnya menggantikan posisiku sebagai starter di tim basket?" gumannya saat di lorong.

.

.

Sepasang kaki lain kini berjalan beriringan dengannya. Sebuah keluarga baru saja pindah di sebelah rumahnya dan anak mereka bersekolah di sekolah dan kelas yang sama dengan izuki.

"izuki, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"apa itu, fukui-kun?"

"kenapa kau seolah menghindari teman teman di kelas? Padahal mereka selalu baik kepadamu."

Sebuah senyum tergambar di wajah izuki, membuat fukui semakin penasaran.

"kau, tidak akan tertawa jika kuceritakan?"

"un."

"apa yang kau lihat tidak sama dengan yang ku lihat. Aku.. melihat sisi buruk orang lain."

"heh?"

"aneh kan?" senyum yang terlihat polos tadi berganti dengan senyum yang menunjukan kekecewaan dan kesedihan.

"aku lebih bisa melihat keburukan orang lain daripada kebaikannya. Jadi aku minta maaf jika suatu saat aku mengatakan hal burukmu kepadamu."

Diluar dugaan izuki, fukui malah tertawa.

"ku bilang jangan tertawa!" izuki memukul pelan pundak fukui.

"maaf, tapi bukan itu yang aku tertawakan."

"hah?"

"yang lucu itu kenapa kau harus minta maaf jika kau melihat keburukanku? Justru aku berterima kasih karna aku bisa memperbaiki diriku."

Hari itu mereka menyatukan kepalan tangan mereka. Untuk pertama kalinya izuki merasa keberadaannya sangat dihargai.

Selain fukui, ada lagi seorang murid pindahan, namanya takao kazunari. Jika kau orang normal maka kau akan melihat takao adalah orang yang sangat baik, suka menolong, dan suka berbagi makanan. Tapi tidak di mata izuki.

Hari itu izuki membawa bekal berupa kue coklat buatan kakaknya. Dan kebetulan takao juga membawa bekal serupa.

"teman teman, kalian mau?" tawarnya kepada setiap siswa dikelasnya. Dan teman temannya dengan antusias mengambil sebagian bekal takao.

"takao, minta ya?"

"boleh nih ambil?"

"wah enak! Minta lagi ya?!"

"iya iya, ambil aja nggak papa." Takao dengan wajah sumringah membagi bagikan kuenya.

Izuki hanya diam di tempatnya sambil berusaha menikmati bekalnya. Takao yang membagi bagi bekalnya sementara ia tidak, padahal bekal mereka sama. Izuki tau betul bahwa dalam hati teman temannya sedang merutuki dirinya yang tidak menjadi sedermawan takao. Dia tau pasti, karna dia _melihatnya_.

"yah..takao itu sangat baik ya." kata salah seorang teman mereka yang duduk di meja sebelah izuki.

_"hah? Baik?"_ izuki hanya bisa berkata dalam hati.

"dia sering membantu kita, sering bagi bagi makanan juga. Rasanya dia tidak mempunyai kekurangan."

_"tidak punya katamu?! Tidak bisakah kalian melihat sesuatu yang begitu jelas ini?!"_

Wajahnya berangsur memucat. Mungkin karena luapan emosi ini membuat kepalanya pusing. Ia mengemasi bekalnya dan berjalan terhuyun huyun keluar kelas.

"izuki, kau mau kemana?" tanya fukui saat melihat temannya melewati mejanya.

"UKS." Suaranya serak dan terdengar tercekat.

"biar ku temani." Izuki membiarkan fukui memampah tubuhnya menuju UKS.

.

"fukui-kun, aku mau mampir ke minimarket dulu." Kata izuki saat mereka sedang berjalan pulang.

"um, kutunggu disini."

Beberapa saat kemudian izuki keluar dari sana.

"kau membeli apa?"

"beberapa makanan ringan, dan obat."

"obat?" fukui menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Izuki tersenyum ke arah fukui. Sebuah senyum yang tak bisa diartikan.

"aku sakit."

Fukui hanya menganggap itu hal wajar karna izuki tadi sempat tidur di UKS.

Senyum itu terlihat makin lebar.

"kenapa?" tanya fukui yang merasa aneh denga sikap temannya.

"tidak." Izuki kemudian berjalan mendahului fukui.

.

.

"ne fukui-kun, menurutmu takao-kun orangnya bagaimana?" tanya izuki tiba tiba saat mereka pulang sekolah.

"takao? Hm, dia orang baik, pintar juga, rasanya nggak ada yang kurang darinya. Dia sempurna."

Izuki kembali tersenyum.

"jadi begitu orang orang melihatnya."

"memang menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya fukui kemudian.

"jika menurutku dia orang yang sangat payah. Dia terlalu banyak melakukan kesalahan."

"hah?"

Senyum di wajah izuki makin lebar.

"aku melihat semuanya. Tingkah laku orang lain, sorot mata mereka, cara mereka tersenyum, setiap perkataan, bahkan membaca isi hati mereka. Kesalahan sekecil apapun tak bisa luput dari mataku."

Fukui tercengang. Ia tak menyangka temannya ini benar benar serius dengan perkataannya dulu.

"dan keburukan terbesar takao yaitu, _dia terlalu berusaha menjadi sempurna_."

"hebat.." hanya kata kata itu yang bisa meluncur dari tenggorokan fukui.

Izuki berusaha keras menahan tawa melihat ekspresi temannya.

"ngomong ngomong, fukui-kun..."

"ng?"

"kau tidak peka ya!" sebuah senyum lebar mengembang sempurna di wajah izuki. Baru kali ini ia mengatakan keburukan orang lain dengan sangat senang.

"terima kasih!" fukui membalas tersenyum.

.

Sejak saat itu izuki sering sekali absen, bahkan ia tidak pernah datang latihan basket. sampai suatu hari semua orang mendapat kabar bahwa izuki dirawat di rumah sakit.

"izuki? Aku masuk." Fukui mengetuk pintu putih besar itu, membukanya dan masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan aroma obat yang kuat.

"fukui-kun kah?" izuki tersenyum manis ke arah pintu yang ditutup.

"bagaimana kau bisa masuk rumah sakit?" tanya fukui setelah duduk di bangku dekat ranjang izuki.

"aku sakit." Nada bicaranya sama seperti saat mereka pulang sekolah malam itu. Lengkap dengan senyum manisnya.

"ya aku tau kau sakit. Tapi kau sakit apa sampai dirawat dirumah sakit?"

Izuki tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum ke arah fukui.

"fukui-kun, apa kau suka bermain sosial media?" tanya izuki tanpa menjawab pertanyaan fukui.

"um, begitulah. Memang kenapa?"

"bagaimana kalau kau memainkan akun sosial mediaku?"

"umm boleh sebenarnya.. tapi kenapa?" fukui memasang wajah bingung dengan sikap izuki.

Tapi izuki hanya tersenyum lembut.

"aku hanya ingin kau memberi tau teman temanku di sosial media bahwa aku sakit. Mereka mungkin saja mencariku. Katakan juga kepada mereka bahwa mungkin aku sudah tidak bisa bermain sosial media lagi." Jelas izuki sambil memberikan sebuah kertas bertuliskan akun sosial medianya beserta _password_nya.

"kenapa begitu?"

Izuki tersenyum seolah sedang menahan tawa.

"karna aku sedang sakit dan aku tak tau kapan sembuh. Mungkin juga terlalu sering bermain sosial media membuat kesehatanku memburuk."

Mau tak mau fukui menerima uluran kertas yang diberikan izuki.

"fukui-kun, setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit nanti maukah kau menemaniku ke optik?"

"hah? Kenapa?" fukui masih tetap memasang wajah bingungnya. Tanpa menyadari sesuatu yang salah dengan izuki. Tapi izuki kembali tersenyum.

"sepertinya aku butuh kacamata, penglihatanku mulai kabur."

Fukui dengan bodohnya hanya mengiyakan ucapan izuki.

"ne fukui-kun, aku mulai mengantuk."

"kalau begitu istirahatlah. Aku akan pulang kalau begitu." Fukui mulai bangkit dari kursinya dan menggenggam singkat tangan izuki yang dingin dan lemas.

"um, oyasumi fukui-kun." Sepasang mata itu kini telah menutup.

Fukui berjalan di lorong rumah sakit yang kemudian bertemu salah seorang perawat dan menanyakan kapan izuki bisa sembuh. Tapi perawat itu menunjukan wajah sedih dan fukui menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"maafkan saya tuan. Tapi teman anda menderita kanker otak, dan kata dokter usianya sudah tidak lama lagi."

Fukui membeku ditempat. Si perawat permisi dan meninggalkan fukui yang masih tidak bergerak walau hanya bernafas. Segala perkataan izuki terputar kembali di kepalanya.

_"Katakan juga kepada mereka bahwa mungkin aku sudah tidak bisa bermain sosial media lagi."_

Seketika tubuhnya terasa sangat berat hingga kakinya tidak sanggup menopangnya.

_"penglihatanku mulai kabur."_

Matanya terasa panas dan cairan bening mulai menuruni pipinya.

_"fukui-kun, aku mulai mengantuk."_

Kini semua sudah jelas. Fukui langsung bangkit dan berlari menuju kamar izuki. Diraihnya tangan yang sudah tak berwarna itu.

"maafkan aku izuki. Aku memang tidak peka." Suara fukui serak dan sesegukan karena tak bisa menahan air mata.

"tak apa fukui-kun. Aku senang kau mau menjadi temanku." Mata sayu itu menatap fukui sekejab dan membalas genggaman tangan fukui sebelum sepasang mata yang menyerupai mata elang itu menutup untuk selamanya.

_"teman itu apa?" tanya izuki saat ia dan fukui sedang menelusuri jalan pulang._

_"teman? Teman itu dia yang selalu bersamamu dalam suka maupun duka. Teman itu dia yang selalu membuatmu tersenyum." Jawab fukui._

_Izuki tersenyum mendengar jawaban fukui._

_"kalau begitu fukui-kun adalah temanku?" tanyanya kemudian._

_"tentu saja. Kenapa masih menanyakan hal yang sudah pasti seperti itu?"_

_Senyum itu kini tidak pernah luntur dari wajahnya. Kepalan tangan mereka bertemu, menjadi bukti pertemanan mereka._

_._

_._

_._

_tamat_


End file.
